Reflections in the Mirror
by Todokanunegai
Summary: Sequel to Taken for Granted. S x YY It's not his fault. Or so he tells himself. Will he finally realize that he's not the only one hurt and do what is needed to bridge the rift between them? Shounenai. W.I.P.
1. Accusing Eyes

Yes…I'm alive .  Here's the sequel to Taken for Granted.  Hope you like ^_^

Dedications: To Chibi-chan no Hentai who had bribed me into writing more, to LFangor because she's been after me to write this XD and to everyone else who's read and/or reviewed.  Thank you! 

Disclaimer:  Todo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters/story line, but does own this fic of her own imagining.  Todo is not making any money off this, so please do not sue.  Todo is flat broke.  ;;

Warning:  Shounen-ai, angst and possibly a bit OOCness Sorry, ^^;; I just can't help it.  If you do not like boy x boy or depressing stuff, turn back now.  

Coupling: Seto/Yami Yuugi, and some others that's undecided as of right now.

Reflections in the Mirror – Accusing Eyes

He looked into it everyday.

But he never really looked.

It was routine for him to spend a few minutes in the morning in front of it, getting ready, and nothing more than a few minutes.

Today, he awoke hours before his normal time.

He rushed into the bathroom in cold sweat, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Large bags had formed beneath his eyes, from the many sleepless nights.

The nights he had managed to slip into an uneasy sleep, nightmares tore at it.

Many a night, he had awaken in cold sweat and just sat in his bed, staring out the window.

Tonight was the first time he had rushed into the bathroom.

Now he stood in front of the sink, staring at himself reflected in the mirror.

His eyes stared back at him, filled with sorrow and regret.  It looked at him accusingly, asking why.

"I don't know…"

He turned away, unable to look at himself any longer.

He couldn't face the truth, didn't want to, but he already saw it in his reflection.

Those accusing eyes looking back at him made real the last two weeks.

The last two weeks that he had wanted to be, had hoped was only a dream.

He had refused to believe it had happened.

And day after day, night after night, he convinced himself that this was all a horrible nightmare and that he'd wake up from it soon.

But now, he finally accepted that it wasn't.

He leaned against the bathroom door, his eyes clenched tightly.  His knees went weak beneath him as quiet sobs escaped his throat.  He allowed himself to slide down against the door until he was a crumbled heap on the floor.

~*~*~*~

The bell by the front door rang, resounding through the house.

Seto cracked open his eyes and looked up at the living room clock.  It read 7:00am.

A frown crossed his worn features. 

Who the hell would be bothering him at this time of day?

He walked to the front door and opened it with a glare on his face.

Before any words had left his lips, the figure at the door spoke up, "We need to talk, Seto."

He felt himself move aside, allowing the person in.

"What do you want to talk about, Yuugi?  What's of such important that you cannot wait until school starts to tell me?"  Seto asked as they sat down across from each other on the living room couch.

Violet eyes studied him," It's just as bad for you, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"  Seto demanded.

"You're not the only feeling the way you do." 

"What do you know about what I feel?"  Seto bit out harshly.

"Because I've seen the look in your eyes reflected just as badly, if not worse, in Yami's eyes."

Seto snorted.  "Yeah, right."

Yuugi frowned.  "Seto, I'm telling the truth."

"Why would he feel what I'm feeling?  He was the one who did the breaking up, he should be elated."

Yuugi sighed, "But you were the one who made the choice, Seto.  He left it up to you.  It was up to you whether he would stay or go."

Seto sat silently, staring at the wall.

He knew Yuugi was right, but refused to accept the knowledge that it was he, not Yami, who broke the relationship.

"He did not need to make that ultimatum."

Yuugi shook his head, standing up.  "If he had stayed any longer, he would have given in to complete despair and he was afraid he would lose all his feelings for you.  It was tearing him up slowly; hurting him to the point that he had to make that ultimatum or risk losing all traces of his heart.  All I can say now is that you're not the only one hurting, Seto.  You're not the only one in pain. But you _are_ the only one who can make this right again."

Yuugi turned and walked out.  "I will see you at school, then."

Seto sat on the couch, watching as the smaller version of Yami walked out.  

Somehow, the sight of Yuugi walking out reminded him of the day Yami left.

Seto rubbed his eyes roughly, wiping away the tears that had started to form.

"He was the one who walked away, not me.  He walked away.  He did the breaking up.  It was his fault."  Seto told himself repeatedly, trying to convince himself of it, but deep down he knew the truth.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Owari~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, how was the first chapter?  Hoped you like.  If you'd like to see more, kindly click on that little purple button on the bottom left of the page and leave me a review.  Otherwise…well, you know what the otherwise is.   

Review onegai!  

© Todokanunegai  9-17-03


	2. New Acquaintance?

Don¡¦t kill me¡KI know it¡¦s been forever since I updated. Been so busy. ^^ Well, it¡¦s New Year¡¦s Eve. Hope you like¡K.Random note: Wrote this when I was in hospital two days ago. Heh.

Disclaimer: As always, I don¡¦t own Yu-Gi-Oh, just using the characters in my twisted imagination without gaining any profit so please don¡¦t sue. Oh, yes and the character of Shinkou belong to HP-chan, or better know as ShadowSpirits. Go read her work! After this, of course.

Thanks for letting me borrow him, HP-chan!! Hopefully I haven¡¦t made him too OOC. Wasn¡¦t really sure how exactly to write him. Might have taken ¡¥carefree¡¦ to the extreme ^^;; If I messed up on his character, let me know and I¡¦ll make the necessary changes. ::glomps:: Thanku for lending him to me. 

Warning: Usual stuff. Shounen-ai. Angst. OOCness. Like? Read. Don¡¦t like? Click back button. I¡¦ve warned you, so don¡¦t bug me about it.

Reflections in the Mirror ¡V New Acquaintance?

_¡¥If that¡¦s unhappy, then I must be massively depressed.¡¦_

Blue eyes observed the smiling, laughing former Pharaoh from behind a rather thick novel.

_¡¥Yuugi had to be kidding when he said Yami was hurting. He doesn¡¦t look to hurting at all to me.¡¦_

¡§You know, if you glare hard enough, you just might burn a hole through his head.¡¨

Seto turned his glare on the teen that has leisurely seated himself next to the CEO.

He was met with a bright cheerful smile.

¡§Seto, right? My name¡¦s Shinkou. I just moved here.¡¨

¡§Why would this matter to me?¡¨ Seto asked, arching an eyebrow. ¡§And it¡¦s Kaiba to you.¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t know.¡¨ Shinkou shrugged.

¡§Well then, go bother someone else.¡¨

¡§That guy that you were trying to burn a hole in, his name¡¦s Yami, right?¡¨

Seto turned back to his book, ignoring the hazel eyed brunette. 

¡§That¡¦s Ryou¡¦s brother, Bakura, isn¡¦t it?¡¨

However, Shinkou¡¦s next comment caught his attention.

¡§I think they¡¦d make a cute pair, Bakura and Yami. They seem to compliment each other well.¡¨

Seto gritted his teeth, his hands balling slowly into a fist.

¡§They should get together. Enemies do tend to make the best lov-¡¨

¡§Shut up!¡¨ Seto hissed, turning to Shinkou.

Shinkou blinked. ¡§Huh? I wasn¡¦t saying anything, except that I thought Bakura and Yami would be¡V¡¨

¡§I know what you were saying.¡¨ The CEO cut him off again. ¡§And I suggest you not repeat those words again. If you value your life.¡¨

¡§Calm down. You seriously need to loosen up. I was just thinking aloud.¡¨

¡§Rule number one, keep your thoughts in your head and your mouth shut.¡¨ Seto growled before going back angrily to his book.

Shinkou opened his mouth, and then wisely decided against saying anything.

A mischievous look shone in his eyes.

_¡¥This is going to be so much fun.¡¦_

It was a rather interesting sight to see.

Cold, stoic Seto Kaiba walking down the hall in silence, a smiling, energetic new transfer student chattering next to him.

It was a known fact that you should not annoy Seto Kaiba. Especially when he was in a bad mood. The consequences were not very pleasant. Just ask those who¡¦d annoyed him in the past.

So it was a surprise for everyone to see that said transfer student didn¡¦t have a scratch on him.

The students in the hall watched the new student in shock; did he not want to live?

They would have kept staring, but a glare from Seto had them going back to what they¡¦d been doing before.

¡§Do you know any game shops around here? I was hoping to get some new games. You know, to pass the time as I procrastinate on work.¡¨

To this, Shinkou received a withering look from Seto.

¡§What? Unlike someone, I like to¡V Hm? Why¡¦d you stop?¡¨

The CEO had halted in mid step.

Shinkou saw what had caused Seto to stop. One of the few things that could cause Seto to stop in his tracks.

Yami.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air as the former High Priest and Pharaoh stared at each other.

Never one to like silence, Shinkou decided to change that.

¡§It¡¦s Yami, right? It¡¦s nice to meet you. My name¡¦s Shinkou. I just transferred.¡¨

Yami blinked, just noticing him. ¡§Oh, hi. Welcome to Domino High School.¡¨

¡§Thanks. Do you and Seto know each other?¡¨

¡§In a matter of speaking.¡¨ Yami said, glancing at Seto.

Shinkou elbowed Seto, who had been staring at Yami. ¡§It¡¦s rude to stare, you know.¡¨

¡§Shut up.¡¨ The brunette snapped at him.

¡§Make me.¡¨

During this short exchange, Yami studied Shinkou closely.

Noticing this, Shinkou turned back to him. ¡§Is there something on my face?¡¨

¡§No, there¡¦s nothing on your face. Have I met you somewhere before? You seem rather familiar¡K¡¨

¡§We have to go.¡¨ Seto spoke up.

¡§Well, I¡¦m in some of your classes.¡¨ Shinkou answered, ignoring Seto.

¡§No, it¡¦s not that. I think I¡¦ve met you before you came here.¡¨

¡§No, I¡¦m sure I haven¡¦t met you before.¡¨

Yami nodded with a slight frown, ¡§Sorry, I was probably just imagining things.¡¨  
¡¨It¡¦s alright. It was great meeting you, Yami.¡¨

¡§Nice meeting you¡KShinkou, right?¡¨

¡§Yep. We have to go. See you around!¡¨ Shinkou waved before dragging Seto off.

Yami watched, confusion etched on his features, mixed with a hint of jealousy.

_¡¥I know I¡¦ve met you before, Shinkou. But I can¡¦t put my finger on where I met you before. Where do I know you from?¡¦_

¡§Why are you here?¡¨ Yami wondered out loud.

¡§Well, you better be keeping your hands off **my** Seto.¡¨ He muttered possessively, a dangerous look in his crimson eyes. ¡§Or else, there¡¦s going to be hell to pay.¡¨

For the moment, it slipped Yami¡¦s mind that he and Seto had broken up only weeks before.

¡§Do you ever shut up?¡¨

¡§Let me think¡KYeah. Let¡¦s see, when I¡¦m asleep, when I eat and drink, taking tests, when it¡¦s require and I think that¡¦s it. Why?¡¨

¡§Shut up now.¡¨

¡§But there¡¦s not reason to.¡¨

¡§You need a lesson in self preservation, kid.¡¨

¡§Quit being such a serious snob, Seto.¡¨

¡§Go harass someone else.¡¨

¡§No can do, Seto. Teacher assigned you as my guide and tutor.¡¨

¡§I knew there was a reason why I haven¡¦t beaten you to a pulp.¡¨ Seto muttered under his breath.

¡§What was that?¡¨

Seto ignored Shinkou¡¦s question, instead, answering it with his own. ¡§And why did the teacher assign me those jobs?¡¨

¡§Because I asked specifically for you to be my guide and tutor.¡¨ Shinkou stated without thinking.

¡§You did what?¡¨ Blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

¡§Um¡Kso, I heard you and Yami use to date. What happened with that? There was enough tension before that I could have sliced it was a knife.¡¨ Shinkou asked quickly, trying to maneuver Seto¡¦s mind onto a different subject that wouldn¡¦t get him hurt.

It worked, for the most part anyway.

¡§None of your business.¡¨ Seto snapped, forgetting totally about what Shinkou had said.

¡§So what happened? Why¡¦d you separate? Did you¡XHey!¡¨

¡§It. Is. NONE. Of. Your. Business!¡¨ Seto growled holding Shinkou off the ground by his shirt collar, their face only inches apart. ¡§You¡¦ve been extremely lucky. Don¡¦t push your luck. Stay out of my business. Or else I won¡¦t be so nice. Do I make myself clear?¡¨

¡§Crystal.¡¨

¡§Good.¡¨ Releasing his hold, Seto marched off.

Shinkou looked after him, rubbing his neck, where his shirt had dug into his skin when Seto had lifted him up.

¡§Sorry Seto. Would love to do as you ask, but that¡¦s not why I¡¦m came here. Plus, you¡¦ll be grateful in the end. That is, if you don¡¦t ruin my plans first. You and Yami both.¡¨ He spoke to himself softly. ¡§It¡¦ll take a lot from both of you though because I always get done what I set out to do.¡¨

With a smirk, Shinkou began to walk after Seto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2.

  
Don¡¦t hurt Shinkou!! ::shields him:: I need him. I know he seems suspicious, but his role will be clearer later on. Right now, he¡¦s just here to annoy Seto. ^_^ 

I¡¦m evil, no? D I have my plans for them. I¡¦d tell you, but what¡¦s the fun in that? Hehehehehe¡K

Review please. The more reviews I get, the sooner I¡¦ll update. So clicky click the button and leave a review. 

Happy New Year Everybody!!! ^__^


End file.
